Poor Robbie!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post iCarly/Victorious/S&C! It's crazy as his friend Robbie keeps talking, especially about his life with his wife. Freddie Benson knows everything about him, he even risks to know more about his wife and her best friend that Robbie fantasizes. Cuckolding/Threesome, you are warned.
1. Robbie speaks too much

**A/N: The titles of the chapters are going to be related to Robbie even if he will have a secondary place in the whole of the story. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Robbie speaks too much**

 **LA, years 2018**

 _"My wife is annoying me, she's so perfect! In two years of marriage, not a serious quarrel, not a reproach, nothing! And she takes good care of the house! Nothing to say to that either."_

 _"It's an uncomplicated beauty that prepares me good food, she does not break my feet when I watch TV or I hang out with friends. She would even give me children if I wanted to but I' I'm still too young."_

 _"The first few months we made love every day. She never said no, it's me who has less desire. What I want, it's to fuck her best friend, this slut of Jade! A beautiful bitch of 23 years with the appetizing forms. She excites me with her necklines demented without bra and her small skirts that go up to the belly, exhibiting her panties when she wallows on our sofa without worrying about my sensibility of man."_

 _"Her smile is killing me, her lips are very red, hemmed, and I can see little white teeth. She saw the effect she was making me."_

 _« **You're gonna blow your eyes at me like that!** »_

 _"That she threw me the other day, thankfully Cat was in the kitchen to explain herself with the dishwasher."_

This is the speech that Robbie Shapiro has forced him to listen to for half an hour. Freddie Benson just nods, they get to know one by Cat's wacky plans to take revenge on her former best friend, Sam Puckett. Something implicating Kansas Razorback Tuna and a verrrrry boring hospital stay with this guy, it was a sacred calvary!

This guy is quite the opposite of the former resident of Seattle, he is taller than him but his lean muscles can not be compared to his musculature. Robbie is as sporty as Freddie is ballerina but he has relationships and good places for the matches. Robbie is unbeatable on the name of the club's players, he even knows the number of goals they have scored or have cashed. He is as talkative as a magpie, he never stops. Freddie now knows everything about him.

"The apartment is her. At the slightest misstep, I find myself on the street with my suitcase. She is like it, Cat, kind and soft but uncompromising. She warned me: ' _if you deceive me, it's over between us forever_ ', that's what she told me."

Freddie imagines that his wife is like all the others, now that she has a husband, that's why Robbie fantasizes about her single friend. At the same time, Freddie has nothing to envy, he recently divorced Carly Shay a few months ago and left Seattle to live in LA for a fresh start. He had thought about seeing Sam, whose their relationship was very ambiguous but he thought it would be good for him. Only, the blonde has trouble managing that he was married with her best friend, so for now, they are in some sort of friends.

For once their team won, Robbie watered the win as if it was he who scored the goals and received the trophy. Freddie does not drink, he has a fencing tournament tomorrow and besides, he can not stand alcohol and he will have a headache right away. The new resident of LA accompanies his new friend with a fruit juice red as wine, not to break the atmosphere. Everyone sings, the glasses follow the glasses ...

* * *

 **One hour later,**

Freddie is in front of his apartment door and he rings. His heart leaps into his chest when the woman who opens the door to her is one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen. She has an angel face with her purple/dark red hair. The lamp placed behind her reveals, unbeknownst to her, her beautiful body through the thin cloth of her undressed. Her breasts and buttocks are visible, the angel with red hair is almost naked, he has breathing cut.

It took him a few more seconds that it was Cat Valentine, now Shapiro with her marriage, the one who called him to return to Sam ... in her strange way. She has really grown since the last time they watched the highways together, the redhead is not as skinny as before and her chest has also tripled in volume, which is not very proportional with the rest of her body. It's weird but it's not as bad to look at.

"Good morning, madam. Excuse me for disturbing you, but I bring you back your husband. He got a little soft touch."

As she has not yet recognized him, Freddie explains the situation to her by stammering. Cat smiled at him gently.

"It's nice of you to be disturbed. Does not it bother you to take him to bed?"  
"Nooo! Where is that?"

The redhead fades away pointing the way to their room, he places Robbie on the bed and stands up. She is right in front of him, with her beautiful brown eyes and her sweet smile. Freddie stands before her, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"When he's like that, nothing can wake him up. Do you want something to drink?" Cat asks him, with a little sad smile, as if to apologize.

Their eyes intersect and fix each other. He feels a direct electric shock in the cervelas and there, he derails completely. Freddie takes a step towards her and takes her in his arms. Curiously, she does not resist and does not try to escape. On the contrary, she just snuggled up against him, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to raise her head.

Her half-open mouth attracts him irresistibly and Freddie kisses her. At first, the redhead let passive, then her hot lips come alive against his. Her hands grab his neck as his slide under the neglected up her buttocks. Their breaths mingle. She trembles with her whole body.

"Come!" her voice is hoarse.

Freddie gets rid of his pants with his underpants without leaving her gaze as she passes her nightie over her head, unveiling her naked body. Her breasts ( ** _surely cup D now_** ) are beautiful, and they do not seem to have gone through surgery, her flat stomach and tapered thighs would make any woman jealous, not to mention her childish look.

Cat lying next to her husband and spreading her thighs without any shame, Freddie is surprised to see this young beauty offer herself with as much natural. It's so bad for poor Robbie! She also seems surprised, her eyes fixed his sex bandaged vertically.

"How strong you are!" the redhead blows when he lies between her thighs, grabbing her nipples with both hands.

His cock stumbles at the entrance of her vagina too narrow, his desire is too strong! Imperious, his penis forces the entrance, spreading and compressing her intimate flesh, wet with excitement.

She opens her mouth, as if she lacked air, her innocent eyes do not leave his. He stops to let her intimate sheath adapt to the dimensions of his cock. Freddie retires slowly, almost entirely. Her sweet face lights up, as if relieved. She smiled at him for the first time since they met. He gives her his smile and plunges his entire cock to the bottom of her belly. She shrieks a little and bites her lips. Freddie does not move.

"It's okay?" he asks in a low voice, worried.

She closes her eyes as a sign of assent. He kisses her full mouth giving her the first kick, then slowly and regularly file her by large back-and-forth. She closes her eyes, begins to groan and moans louder and louder.

He takes her buttocks with full hands and deep filling. Her face reddened and clenched, blue veins marble her white nipples. Cat arches, her orgasm bursts abruptly. She uttered a long cry of throat and twisted under her recent lover as if she wanted to escape. Freddie slows down and suspends his rut until she regains her spirits. She opened her eyes and smiled tenderly at him. He resumes his fuck and the redhead has a new orgasm, even stronger.

Robbie groans, deranged in his sleep of drunkard by the movements of the bedspring and the cries of pleasure of his wife. He does not wake up. Cat cries, moans, screams even as he fucks her until the pleasure tetanizes him. Surprised by the extent of his own enjoyment, Freddie collapses on the young woman, growling a beast. He stays well in the bottom of her belly, leaving his sperm flooded her matrix savoring these sublime seconds.

Having regained his minds, he tilted to the side to release her from his weight. She turns her back to her husband, who snores loudly, and she comes huddled up against his chest. Tears still flow from her eyes and Cat kisses him.

"It was wonderful. I did not know that we could cum so much. It was the first time for me, you know" she said, kissing him again on the lips, then chest. Her mouth descends on his stomach, her little hand grasps his balls and gently pads them "as they are big and sweet!"

She continues and with her other hand, she tenderly caresses his shiny penis, as if it were a small animal.

"You broke my little pussy, big brigand!" Cat affectionately affects the viscous glans before swallowing it between her lips and sucking it. She gets excited on his cock, pushing small groans, taking everything she can in her mouth.

Her husband moves and whispers incomprehensible words. She pauses to reassure him once more.

"Do not worry about him" she said resuming her caresses, rubbing her cheek against his cock and kissing his balls so much so that he regains strength. This encourages her to persevere in her demonstration of tenderness. She clasped his cock in her fine hands, noticing at once surprised and admiring "my fingers do not make the round!"

Satisfied with the breadth and strength of his desire, Cat squats over his hips, grasps his cock firmly and engages it in her vagina dripping with cum. She closes her eyes and slowly descends her ass, impaling herself by weighing with all her weight up to absorb it entirely. She fucks him and does not take long to come again, she collapses, uttering a loud cry and then does not move. Freddie is so excited that he turns her over and fills her violently between her open thighs, her ankles on each side of his arms, her knees raised to her ears.

She goes into a trance and can not stop enjoying, shouting little jerks. One last blow of kidneys and he spreads in her. It is even better than the first time. Her cheek against his belly, she confesses that she had never deceived her husband before him.

"I'm not a slut!" she pouts like a little girl.  
"I know" he reassures her.  
"My name is Cat" the redhead said, kissing him tenderly, her hands caressing his arm muscles and pectorals.  
"And me, Freddie!" he replies, hoping she finally recognizes him.

Her face lights up on hearing his name, he is glad that she seems to recognize him. Must be said that he had changed in recent years, including this scar on his face that crosses his cheek to his chin in crossing his lips. It was the gift of farewell to his ex-wife Carly, now behind bars after her attempted murder against him.

Women can really be so cruel!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Robbie Shapiro as Matt Bennett**

 **Cat Shapiro as Ariana Grande**


	2. Robbie is teased by her best friend

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Robbie is teased by her best friend**

 **A week later,**

Freddie finds Robbie another night of match at the bar, a beer in hand.

"I had a good one the other night" Cat's husband said directly when he arrived "I do not even know how I came in. Cat told me she'd found me outside the door."  
"She had to make you the head."  
"A little but not long. Must good that man release the pressure from time to time, right?"

The next day in the afternoon, knowing that Robbie did not come back until 7pm, Freddie decides to go see Cat, hoping she'll be there. The redhead may be remorseful and regrets this moment of weakness, he imagines that she was persuaded that he had abused her and that she refused to open him. Cat welcomes him with a big smile and takes his flowers. As soon as the door is closed on him, she jumps his neck to kiss him full mouth.

"I was so afraid of not seeing you again" Cat declared, undoing the belt of his pants.

She drops her dress and panties, throwing her bra behind her without looking at it, her mouth forming a delicious pout.

"Make me love!" she draws him on the couch between her open thighs.

Freddie caresses her, enjoying the softness of her skin and the harmonious shapes of her body, it gives to her nipples hardened by desire.

"Fuck me right away!" the little redhead moaned.

He turns her over and kneels her on the couch, flattering her buttocks. She stretches her ass and digs the kidneys, moaning with impatience. Freddie presses his cock on her pussy and then engages it in her vagina, the scabbard is narrow but lubricated. He progresses smoothly, by increasing back-and-forth.

"FUCK ME! Fill me hard!" she screams, putting her head on her arms to signify her impatience.

Freddie settles down deep in her pussy, watching her beautiful ass and then begins to fuck her by the hips. She come quickly! Her moans are stifled by the cushion of the sofa. He fucks her for a good quarter of an hour when the door opens.

"Robbie? Already?"

Surprised and worried, Freddie hangs his kidney strokes. Phew! It is not him but a young woman with beautiful dark black hair with violet strands entered without knocking. This woman in the gothic style is as surprised as him, she looks at the scene then smiles to him by placing a finger vertically on her mouth. Unaware of what's going on, Cat gets impatient.

"Fill me hard! Go ahead!" the redhead screamed, Freddie begins to fuck her beautiful ass again, thinking that the lovely young woman will leave without asking for her rest.

He reassured himself but the young woman closed the door and quietly sat down in front of the sofa. She does not seem shocked by the scene and smiles at him in a charming way. She is dressed in a voluptuous black dress composed of a semi-transparent and light chiffon bustier with short skirt up under her buttocks, leaving her arms and her naked back, allowing him to appreciate her legs and her pleasant chest. She really is not afraid to pass for an exhibitionist in the streets, although her tits seem hidden by something that he does not identify.

It must be the famous Jade that Robbie tilts his ears, he can understand why he is so excited by this beauty. Freddie is not used to being watch when he fucks, the presence of the young woman embarrasses him and prevents him from enjoying. This is the first time he has been in such a situation. Her eyes are fixed on the dilated pussy of her friend, from where his sex enters and leaves. To his astonishment, Jade opens her thighs and spreads the tissue of her string, exposing her sex without shame. The goth undertakes to masturbate before him.

Excited by her provocative audacity, Freddie seizes the redhead by the hair and forces her to straighten. She brutally discovers the presence of her best friend and utters a cry of surprise hiding her breasts from her hands. This forces her to stay arched while he holds her firmly, he fucks her with big kicks.

"I'm so ashamed ... If you knew how it's gooood!" Cat groaned.  
"Enjoy, my dear!" Jade simply responds by continuing to caress herself.

Cat comes several seconds later, the muscles of her vagina contract strongly around his cock. She pushed a long rattle of pleasure, the orgasm of Cat and the erotic exhibition of Jade make him crack. Freddie come in his turn falling on Cat while Jade grows a long sigh, closing her eyes. For a minute, he heard only the sound of their breaths. The young gothic woman puts on her panties, gets up and disappears into the kitchen. She comes back with three glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"This is an event that deserves to be watered" she announces in a cheerful tone.

Freddie dresses under Jade's interested eyes as Cat runs into the bathroom without saying a word.

"Have you known yourself for a long time? This little secretive told me nothing" the goth asked interested, and he smiled.  
"It's all new" he shrugs as Cat comes back wrapped in a bath outlet.  
"I do not know what to say, I'm so ashamed" the redhead said to her friend.  
"You're kidding? I have not been so excited for a long time, I could not hold back me."  
"I saw, you're not ashamed to do this in front of us?" Cat took her an outrageous look.  
"You can talk, unfaithful woman! Though I understand you've cracked, your friend is not the first to come" Jade laughs heartily, her eyes go straight to his fly.  
"Serve us to drink, rather than say nonsense."

Freddie empties his glass of champagne, appreciating the affectionate complicity between the two young women.

"I have to leave" he announces as it is late.  
"You're right, Robbie will not be late."  
"Too bad! I hope to see you again soon" Jade minaud, looking at him in a horny way "I love your scar, you have to tell us how you got it."  
"Hey!" Cat protested with a black look.  
"Bad Cat who does not want to share" Jade laughed louder.

Freddie kisses Cat on the lips and Jade on the cheek, before returning at his home in good humor.

* * *

 **Two days later,**

The former resident of Seattle sees Robbie at the bar, it has a funny story to tell him.

 _"This Jade makes me crazy. Two nights ago when I got back, she was still inlaid on our couch. Cat arranged her flowers in a vase and I felt like I was disturbing. I am still home, right? So I collapse in my favorite chair and take advantage of the fact that Jade was reading a magazine to enjoy her cleavage and her crotch. She tends to sit in positions not possible. She opened and closed her legs. My heart stops for a second. I dreamed or what? It was a big wet task that I saw on the bottom of her panties!"_

 _"No kidding?" Freddie laughed._

 _"My eyes were going from her boobs to her panties. She obviously realized that I was ogled her but it did not seem to bother her. Her immodesty was driving me crazy. Cat was turning her back and seeing nothing of what was happening."_

 _« **I'm going to get a beer.** »_

 _"I said aloud, Jade's ironic smile confirmed that the hump that swelled my pants had not escaped her. I took refuge in the kitchen to calm myself down and wait for her to go away. She never stayed very long at that time. I heard them talk a little more, then the door closed again."_

 _« **She's got a boyfriend? Beck, right?** »_

 _"I ask my wife."_

 _« **She did not tell me. Why?** »_  
 _« **An impression, like that.** »_

 _"I was not going to tell him that I had seen a task on her panties. My wife did not insist, and began to yawn."_

 _« **Excuse me if I do not stay with you to watch TV. I'm going to bed.** »_

"Poor Robbie!" Freddie chuckles as he taps his shoulder.

He's gonna meet Cat the next afternoon, he's surprised to find Jade in the chair. Freddie looks at Cat with an interrogative look as he thought he would find her alone.

"You've upset my life. I can not live like I used to anymore! I do not want to lose you and Jade has an idea. Listen ..."

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Robbie Shapiro as Matt Bennett**

 **Cat Shapiro as Ariana Grande**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**


	3. Robbie gets thrown out by his wife

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **03 - Robbie gets thrown out by his wife**

 **Three months later,**

"Hello!" Robbie orders his beer and comes to sit at the table of his friend from Seattle, he looks pleased with him. Freddie asks him what happens to him.

 _"I was sitting in my armchair and watching my wife put the table. She looked happy and smiled on her own. Cat wore her ultra-tight pink dress, the one with those functional red zips that only ask for open (on each breast, the pubis and buttocks) that she puts when she feels naughty, with nothing underneath. Her nipples pointed through the tissue, I stuck to her."_

 _« **What are you doing?** »_

 _"That she tell me."_

 _« **Do not move!** »_

 _"I corner her against the table and open the zips of the pubis and and buttocks to pass my hand on her buttocks, then between her thighs."_

 _« **Not now, it's going to be cold!** »  
_ _« **You want to, you're all wet. Are you excited about me?** »  
_ _« **Who do you want it to be?** »_

 _"I let her bend forward without replying, spreading her legs. Cat gives a big sigh and abandons herself. Her pussy is soaked and hot, and I slip effortlessly to the bottom. She's open, the slut. I had not fucked her like that for a long time. Fuck it was good!"_

His friend from Seattle wants to send his fist into the hilarious face he is showing in front of him but he is holding back. It's still his wife after all.

"And with Jade, how does it work?" Freddie asks him to change his conversation.

While Robbie bored him to tell him about his attempts to fuck his wife's friend, Freddie feels his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pants. He opens it discreetly, while his friend was totally focused in his story, and sees a text message with an image. It was Cat who sent him a naked selfie in front of her mirror making him the sign of victory with her index finger and her middle finger. She also had her foot resting on the furniture under the sink with her leg raised, she showed her new piercing with a pink diamond over her clit.

 **«Do not send this to anyone, I hope you like ;)»**

Whoa! This makes him want to leave Robbie and see her directly, it must be said that they have not at all to stop in recent weeks after all the genes have dispersed.

Three days after making the official acquaintance with Jade, his mother came to visit her son at his home and she found him lying in bed, with red cheeks and blanket up to his waist. Marissa Benson did not suspect for a second that under the blanket that had a bizarre shape, a naked Cat Shapiro lavished a blowjob to her ' _innocent_ ' son she still thought.

Twelve days after Freddie's mother's visit, they were both in the house of the parents of Cat and her mother was returning from shopping with provisions in hand, she saw her daughter getting very comfortable in her cyan swimsuit piece. Her mother was just seeing the top of her daughter with her arms crossed on the back of the chair, the suspenders of her swimsuit down, Cat told her mother that it was very hot today. Taylor Valentine did not imagine for a moment that the lover of the redhead was hidden under her daughter, his sex at the bottom of her beloved daughter's pussy, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Two months before today, Cat & Freddie had gone to the cinema together and they came across Sinjin. The guy with the curly blonde haired hair found their strange position, Freddie behind Cat, and he never thought that under their clothes, they were making love discreetly waiting for the opening of the rooms. Freddie engaged the discussion with Sinjin while that Cat simply blushed.

There was also the episode where they made love in Cat's bed while her husband was trying to reach her on the phone. Or the time they were in the restaurant with Sam Puckett, the blonde wondered where Cat had gone and she never knew that the redhead was under the table sucking him, hidden by the long tablecloth. Their last excesses were four days ago, when Robbie was deeply asleep. Cat was on all fours over her husband while Freddie was fucking her unfaithful pussy. And Jade had participated, masturbating his 'little dick' as his wife said, with a ' _Fleshlight Pink Lady_ '. The beautiful goth had taken advantage of him by sliding her panties on the side to climb on him and put the big Fleshlight into her sex as if it were a real sex of man. If Robbie was not a big sleeper, he would have lived his fantasy ... well, without his wife fuck by his friend and he was not inside Jade's pussy.

While he relived these good times, Fredie received a new texto and he imagines that it is Robbie's wife again sending him a naked selfie to tease him. What was not his surprise when seeing Cat not in any position to show off her little pussy, but his two beautiful naughty bitch on the couch of the redhead. They were lying on the side, Jade resting her head on her arm resting on the arm of the sofa, her thighs spread and her leg lifted by Cat. The redhead was behind the beautiful gothic to push two fingers in her dilated anus, it's what he imagines seeing the little pink hole of Jade more relaxed than that of the redhead. The little naughty, they are really in a teasing mood to send him these sextos.

* * *

 **The next day,**

Freddie met Robbie by chance. He absolutely wanted to give him a drink, he had an incredible story to tell him.

 _"I went home, a little stuffed but nothing more. My wife was preparing pancake batter in the kitchen. Waiting for meal time, I'm going to wallow in my chair, in front of the TV."_

 _"Five minutes later, Jade arrives with a sexy dress shorter than usual: a kind of tight dress in black satin lycra, with a fine mesh bustier inlaid with a totally transparent floral squares that exposes her big boobs. I Could even see her rings-iercings on her nipples. She gives me a 'hello' of the hand before going to join my wife in the kitchen to chat. The women! They always have stuff to tell when they see each other all the time."_

 _"Jade comes to sit on the couch as usual. She watches me. I'm sick of this bitch, I do the one who do not care."_

 _"Cat joins us and sits beside her friend, she offers me a drink that I accept, a little surprised considering that she does not like that I drink usually. They discuss the holidays, I see a tit of Jade that slips out of her dress for a few seconds. She gets up, I guess she's gonna drive Cat into the kitchen to blow up the pancake. She leans in front of me to grab her glass on the coffee table. Her pussy slit is right in front of my eyes, this bitch has no panties, she did it on purpose, I'm sure. She is naked under her dress, this bitch turns her face towards me and smiles at me with a funny air, as if she was waiting for something. She moves away leaving me in plan once again."_

 _"The pancakes are excellent, Jade and Cat laugh like crazy while taking care of filling my glass. I stick the bottle to myself, girls prefer fruit juice. It's very hot."_

 _"I hear the sounds of dishes. I'm half asleep in my chair and Jade falls on the couch in front of me. We look at each other, she smiles mischievously and lets go on the back with her thighs open, by closing the eyes. Her fluffy pussy is perfectly visible. She opens one by one the buttons of her dress and caresses the nipple with one hand while the other slides to her slit. She looks at me through her lashes, sounds of dishes come from the kitchen. I can not stand it anymore! I bend and slide my hand between her thighs, I'm hard as crazy. As she said nothing, I kissed her on the mouth. Jade draws me on her by spreading her legs. My head buzzes."_

 _« **Bastard! Leave her alone!** »_

 _"I'm leaping up and falling to the ground. Cat is there, very angry."_

 _« **Must not bother you!** »_

 _"Cat throws me, wickedly."_

 _« **He jumped on me! I could not do anything.** »_

 _"Jade lies boldly."_

 _« **I warned you Robbie!** »  
_ _« **But ... But ... It's she who ...** »  
_ _« **That's it! Be coward in addition. You're going to make me believe it's Jade who raped you?** »  
_ _« **It's not me! I swear! Jade! Tell her you!** »  
_ _« **He snatched my string! He scared me! He's completely drunk!** »_

 _"The bitch holds a piece of tissue torn in her hand."_

 _« **Go away! Get out of here! I do not want to see you anymore!** »_

 _"Cat throws me, furiously."_

 _"The appearances are definitely against me and everything is confused in my head, so I get up as dignified as possible. A quarter of an hour later, I am on the landing with my suitcase and the door of the apartment slams loudly behind me. I'm calling a friend over the phone but he's not there. I finally go back to my mother's house, across the town, who greets me with a grin."_

 _« **You, you've again done bullshit!** »_

 _"My mother said in kissing me on the cheek."_

 _« **I do not know. I did not understand anything.** »_

Freddie pats him on the shoulder, thinking that poor Robbie had no luck with the women, even his own. Robbie left on his side, and Freddie on his. What Robbie did not know was that he already knew his story.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Robbie Shapiro as Matt Bennett**

 **Cat Shapiro as Ariana Grande**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**


	4. Robbie will not be lucky until the end

**A/N: For the last chapter, once is not cutume, we go for a flashback/backward after a cliffhanger, followed by a jump in the time of several months ... Whoa, it does a lot of thing in fact. In short, enjoy it well and to warn you, it does not feel very good for Robbie (poor guy, I was very bad with him). Have fun!**

 **...**

 **04 - Robbie will not be lucky until the end**

 **Last night,**

That night, Freddie was standing on the landing and listening behind the door, just in case. He climbed onto the top landing before Robbie was ejected from the apartment.

He waited for Robbie to be out of sight for a few minutes before joining Cat and Jade. There were still a few pancakes left and the two young women watched him eat. They were laughing, each telling their own way, how they had driven the ugly husband with their eyes shining with excitement.

Women can be cruel when they are in love. His ex-wife was so cruel, but it was because of the jealousy she could not bear that the other women approached him, or that he was talking about Sam. Freddie still does not know if Carly and Sam are in bad terms. Jade showed him the way she had shown herself in front poor Robbie and that excited him. Cat caught sight of it and clung herself to her lover for kiss him.

"It seems that our story makes you feel of the effect" the redhead slipped her hand down, stroking the bump that distorted his fly.  
"It is you who excite me now! I'm staying with you tonight? Pleaseeeeee!" Jade asked, making a little girl's pout to her best friend.

It was a bit odd, Cat had told him stories where Jade was pretty ' ** _mean_** ' but it seems that Cat is now the mean girl. The redhead looked at him questioningly, then returned to her bestie.

"You promise to be wise?" Cat asked her.  
"Of course not!" Jade replied with a laugh.

Ah, the old Jade is still there, or was she in a role? Because yes, Jade West is a great actress very talented, and also singer on occasion. Her last tour was two years ago with this girl Tori Vega, and Cat had told him ( _in Gossip mode_ ) that both browns have one thing, but they are not yet officially together.

"I love you too, darling" Cat kissed her on the lips "help me to undress our beautiful stallion."

While one was pulling on his pants, the other unbuttoned his shirt. Freddie let himself, enjoying this privileged moment. The two women are now naked, laughing like excited little girls. He does not hesitate to tell them that they are magnificent. Cat and Jade kissed him on the big part of his body, Freddie kept a trace of their kisses with traces of lipstick everywhere, including the belly, the chest and his penis in erection. The girls then kneeled down and seized his swollen cock.

"Wonderful!" the goth exclaimed with envy.

Jade stood up and lay down on the couch, beckoning him to stick his superb manhood between her breasts, which he soon did. The goth then wedged his wonderful reinforced concrete cock between her big boobs and soon masturbated him in doing back-and-forth with her breasts. She pulls the tongue to lick the tip of his sex when he pushed to fuck her superb breasts that have so excited a lot of man to HA, today still it must be said. Cat had taken the opportunity to take her breasts in hand and push them into the mouth of her lover, Freddie had no choice but to suck and bite them, he was surprised to feel a liquid coming out of her nipples at each small bites. He wonders what that means, maybe she eats too much? Her belly has slightly rounded over the last few weeks and she has nauseous at the moment.

They then demanded that he lie down on the sofa, he sucked and licked everything they offered: their pussies, their nipples, their lips. Cat impaled herself on his cock as he licked Jade's cunt, squatting on his mouth. The two women kissed and caressed each other.

Cat collapsed on her lover, she rolled to the side groaning.

"In your turn, darling. Come feel like he is strong" she offered her lover to Jade, with love.

Jade climbed on him without being asked, she had a little trouble introducing him into her.

"How big he is!" the goth pinched her lips, her little pussy slid finally along his cock that disappeared into her.  
"Oooohh! Cat ... That's so good!"  
"I know, sweetie. Make you happy, you deserved this huge reward" the redhead added, laughing.

Jade went up and down slowly on Freddie, then faster by taking it all.

"Aaahhhh" Jade curled up, gasping like a bitch in heat.

Cat kissed her full mouth, they excited him too much. Freddie turned Jade on her four legs and he fucked her unceremoniously, encouraged by Cat.

"Filled her little pussy to this dyke!" the redhead ordered in shouting excitement, while Jade kept shouting.

He emptied his balls to the bottom of her womb without question. Exhausted, he stepped away from Jade to catch his breath and Cat took his place on the belly of her friend.

"He fucked you, Jadey! You're full of his juice, I want it too!" Cat swung around, turned and licked the sperm that flowed from the wide-open vagina.

* * *

 **Five months later,**

Robbie Shapiro received a text message from his ex. Cat had resumed her name of family after their quick divorce where she took all his money, leaving him without a penny, or she would denounce him of his attempt to rape her best friend. He still does not know what really happened that day, he had drunk too much bute had hope that she would get him back.

He sat on the couch of his mother's house, and opened the picture to discover his ex-wife, Cat Valentine, in a white lingerie set. A necklace with a red rose, gloves up to the shoulders and a garter belt attached to white stockings, finishing at white heels. The redhead wears a bridal veil, showing her happy face that he never saw when she was with him.

Fuck! Not only did his ex-wife just remarry, seeing her new wedding ring and a sign where she wrote " _ **newly married!**_ ", only a month after their divorce. But she was sending him a selfie of herself being sodomized by her new husband. If that was all, it was worse!

\- Her big belly indicated that she was pregnant up to her neck, and all show that she could give birth at any moment. Which means she got pregnant **WHILE** they were married. Cat dared cuckold him during their wedding!

\- From this position, Robbie could not see the face of her husband but he could see a tattoo of white roses on her pubis in V-shaped, with the letters " _Property of FB_ " under it. The redhead mounted him with his hands on her hips to ascend and descend to his rhythm, she's back to him and his head is hidden.

\- On the message of the text, there are written: « _ **Baby on the way! I'm going to give birth by being sodomized!**_ »

Robbie could not believe it. He thought the worst day of his life was Cat who got the divorce with almost all of his savings and putting a ban on being close to her within 800 meters, but it was worse!

But what finished him definitely, it was the next image he received a few minutes later.

It was Cat grinning, pushing to get her child out of her belly, which always had the cock of her husband in the bottom of her anus. Jade West, the girl he often fantasized on her, was in a lingerie similar to Cat in a sapphire-blue color and her belly was a bit rounded. She helped her friend give birth to one hand while the other held the camera. And finally, he saw the face of Cat's husband in the person of Freddie Benson, who reassured his new wife while also trying to relax her best.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Freddie Benson as Nathan Kress**

 **Cat Benson as Ariana Grande**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**

 **Robbie Shapiro as Matt Bennett**


End file.
